


Defying Logic

by almondjoyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Post War, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Eternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondjoyz/pseuds/almondjoyz
Summary: He made perfect sense even though there was no logic to anything he said.





	Defying Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

I read the same paragraph at least six times already and the way his arm is draped over my waist isn't helping.

 

I was lying on the bed, hoping to get some of my homework done before the Christmas break was over when he came into the room. After so many years of friendship, he should have known this is where I'd be.

 

"Whatcha doin'?" he had asked, strolling over to the bed and sitting down.

 

"Reading. What does it look like?" I really needed to get through this section of the Ancient Runes chapter and having him in the same, small room was really inconvenient.

 

"Looks like you're bored," Ron had answered. With grace I'd never noticed before, he laid down on the bed next to me and placed his arm at my waist, which led me to my current problem.

 

I can't concentrate when he's this close to me, touching me, ever so lightly, breathing lightly into my ear. I looked back down at the page and could feel him move his head in ever so slightly, almost as if he were reading over my shoulder. His breath tickled my jaw.

 

"Ron."

 

"What?" 

 

I stopped breathing when I felt his hot, moist breath on my cheek.

 

"I…I…"

 

I turned my head. I couldn't help it. It was automatic. I turned my head and his mouth was just—right there. And his lips, oh, his strong, perfect lips, were right there for the taking. I extended my neck ever so slightly and kissed him. Ron took a quick breath and began moving hi slips over mine, enticing me to open my mouth, which I eagerly did, of course. I could never deny him when it came to kissing, and oh, could he kiss.

 

His right hand went to my cheek, burning its imprint on my skin, while his left tightened around my waist, pulling me into him. Whenever I was this close to him, my emotions and body took over. It could be the way his arms were strong in a lanky sort of way, or how the hair on his arms tickled me just so. Once he pulled me flush up against him, all thoughts of homework eluded me and I was drawn to him.

 

Our mouths opened and he delicately stroked my tongue with his, making me whimper. He tasted like warm vanilla custard, which drove me crazy. I let his hands wander, his hips thrust against me and his mouth entice me to do things I'd normally never do.

 

And it was wonderful.

 

When he touched the bare skin of my stomach, I flinched and he stopped. When he moved away from me, I immediately missed the feeling of him against me.

 

"What?" He was breathing hard and his lips were swollen, making him look all the more delectable than he already was. "I'm sorry if I overstepped."

 

"No, no, you didn't." I bit my bottom lip and looked at him. He was beautiful and I was so plain. What's he doing with me when he can have anyone he wants?

 

"Then what's wrong?" He reached up and brushed the hair from my face.

 

"Why me? Why do you want me?" 

 

Ron sighed and sat up, leaving me lying on my back.

 

"Hermione, that's not something I can pinpoint or explain to satisfy your logic," he said with a smile. "You make me smile and laugh while frustrating the hell out of me. You're smart and keep me in line when I'm acting like an arse. You're my best friend and I feel out of sorts when you're not around."

 

I really didn't want to cry but I couldn't help it. He made perfect sense even though there was absolutely no logic to his explanation. Emotions aren't logical now are they? It was beyond comprehension.

 

"That's why I love you, Hermione," he whispered. "I love it when you drive me nuts and I love it—"

 

I shut him up the only logic way I could think of.


End file.
